Computing-enabled cellular phones, tablet computers, and other portable electronic devices increasing incorporate location-based services to provide enhanced user-machine interactions. Conventionally, these location-based services rely on a static and unrealistic representation of the local environment of the portable electronic device, and thus often lead to user dissatisfaction.